Lingerie
by Gohanroxme
Summary: She is too stunned for words, a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and dread churning in the pit of her stomach. Finally, she turns and chokes, "N-Naruto-kun?" He appears genuinely astonished, his sapphire orbs widening with emotions similar to what was occurring inside of her. "Hinata?" In which Naruto and Hinata catch each other in a pervy lingerie shop. Only he works there. AU


Lingerie: Hinata/Naruto:

**Disclaimer: Since **_**Naruto**_** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I'm pretty sure that it doesn't belong to me . . . . **

_A/N: Argh, I feel so lonely. My cousins came over for this whole thanksgiving week and now they're gone . . . . T_T_

_Okay, now, where did an idea like this come from? PS, this is my first time writing in present tense . . . . Enjoy!_

Never does she think that she will find herself in a place like this. _Never_. It is _impossible_ . . . difficult to even _imagine_. She will _never_ go to a place like this out of her own, free will, but now that . . . now that she honestly, weirdly _is_ here because she sort of wants to be, it just seems like some distorted nightmare, like some unreal illusion.

They don't have any normal underwear. It is something that makes her rather irritable, but shy and blushing nonetheless because everywhere she turns, there is something outlandishly kinky that she will never want to wear.

From polka dots, to cats, to thongs, to Lolita . . . it makes it hard for her to swallow knowing that in reality, people will truthfully dress in things like these . . . .

_W-What were you guys . . . ?_ She thinks of Ino and Sakura, her two friends who had actually advised that she go here. She knows that she really does not belong in a vulgar place like this, even if Naruto had asked her out. If he wants to do _that_ with her like Ino had said that he might (even though she's sure that he wouldn't) she will most likely turn him down.

She isn't quite ready with herself to be submitting herself to anything like that yet, and she is certain that Naruto isn't going to even pressure her about matters like that, or whatever.

She contemplates escaping from the horrors of the store . . . out of this brightly lit, erotically colorful shop which smells of overly sweet perfume that makes her queasy, greasy takeout, and a tad of old man sweat. She does exactly that, relieved when she steps back onto the threshold and shoves the door open, the startling, little chime ringing once she's free.

Her relief is only short-lived, as while she's exiting, she runs into the older man with the long, white hair in a ponytail who had been sitting outside the store when she'd walked in, smoking.

He grins down at her, and although 'pervert' is already written across his forehead, she uncomfortably makes note of how his gaze is meeting her breasts more than her eyes.

She shifts uneasily, wanting to flee as the man asks, "Can I help youuu?" the 'you' stretched out in a manner that is an attempt to be flirtatious.  
She focuses firmly on the ground, unable to look him in his face; this man discomforts her. "N-No, t-t-that's quite alright; I-I was honestly j-j-just leaving . . . ."

"Nonsense!" He wraps and arm across her shoulder and she wants to be anywhere but there, his contact making her sick and raising hairs of alarm up and down her arms and neck even though his voice is cheery and not as if he will hurt her in any way. She discovers that he old man stench and odor of takeout is discharging from him.

He must own the place.

To her displeasure, he leads her back into that unbecoming shop, chatting to her things that are most definitely wrong: "I saw you eyeing all of my fine undergarments!" Fine? Bile rises to her throat and he pats her on the back. "Come . . . come on back inside. I'll be happy to show you some items that may fit you wonderfully!"

Maybe she has the strength to stop him from taking her back inside, but she strangely doesn't use it, instead speaking up politely, "U-Um . . . n-no t-t-thank you . . . t-this i-i-isn't the p-place for me . . . ."

He ushers her to a rack despite her soft protests and nausea threatens to overtake her as he shows her the items that were hanging there. She will never wear a bra like that. She was too modest for panties of those sort . . . .

_The tail is revolting._

"Eh? How's this?" The middle aged man holds up some kind of lewd school girl lingerie that she knows is not to just wear under one's clothes. "_Seemingly_ innocent, but really —"

She interrupts him, even though she is aware how rude it is. "Er, I-I have t-t-to go . . . ." _If only you'll let me._

He smiles at her, but again, his eyes are elsewhere. She can't help her cheeks from going red, even though she doesn't want it to. "You don't have to be shy, young lady. Of course you've come here for what the others have. I can give it to you."

Obviously, he means the underwear, but what with her surroundings she can't help but imagine that he's implying something else . . . .

"I-I . . . I-I-I . . . ." Her mouth is dry and the dirty environment is getting to her. She can hardly form coherent thoughts. _She doesn't belong in a place like this._

Perspiration slinks along her eyebrow as the man thrusts the pair of clothing towards her. "Try it on, won't you? We have a dressing room in the back."

She's still to flustered to speak. "E-Erm . . . I-I-I . . . I-I r-r-really . . . I d-don't w-w-want . . . ."

"Jiraiya-sempai, you botherin' another poor girl?" The young, masculine voice full spirit and lightheartedness causes her to freeze on the spot as she blinks rapidly, stupefied. "Can't you see that she wants to leave, you unmindful perv?"

"Oh, shut up!" The older man, who is evidently Jiraiya screams, whipping around quickly, his white hair swishing. "You respect your elders, boy!"

She is too stunned for words, a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and dread churning in the pit of her stomach. Finally, she turns and chokes, "N-Naruto-kun?"

He appears genuinely astonished, his enticing, sapphire orbs widening with emotions similar to what was occurring inside of her. "_Hinata_?"

She is horrified, her body burning with mortification as she cowers beneath her dark bangs. Why? Why does he have to find her here in a place like this? Why did she have to speak up and call his name? Will he want to date her now that he figures she spends time in a perverted lingerie shop? _Why did . . . wait, why is he here?_

She is too shy to ask him up front, so she just sends him an inquiring gaze, albeit rather meek, ignoring Jiraiya's lost expression.

He looks as if he wants to break the eye contact between them, but doesn't, his cheeks a pinkish hue. "I work . . . part time here . . . ."

Normally, she isn't so judgmental, but she manages to utter, dazed, "W-Why . . . ?"

He actually does glance away. "I . . . I sort of owe Pervy-sempai. He's been helping me with some . . . stuff, but everything's gotta be earned y'know?"

She only stares at him silently, lip between her teeth. She is still perplexed. She can't stand to be in such an unpleasant place, yet Naruto-kun works there. Evidently, he has a good reason, but . . . working for someone so . . . dirty?

Uncertainty isn't an unfamiliar feeling.

He seems to notice her confoundedness and motions to her something swift involving his thumb and heads out the door before confirming that she was following him.

Despite this situation, she will follow him anywhere.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She calls his name softly once they are outside and fresh air calms her down a bit.

He flashes her a somewhat sheepish smile of reassurance and it makes body flush and her legs go weak. "Hinata . . . I'm really sorry that you had to catch me in such a place right after I asked you out . . . ."

She isn't surprised that he is apologizing (he is just that wonderful) but it gives her heart a jolt to know that he would.

_I'm sorry that I was caught in such a place too . . . . _

She holds his gaze for maybe half of half a second, because any longer will cause the most troublesome inner conflicts.

"I-It's really okay, N-Naruto-kun . . . ." Perhaps she is guilty just as much as he is because the reason for her actually looking for new undergarments in the first place is the ludicrous possibility that they may do . . . _that_. "I . . . I understand." Because honestly, he is trapped within that place with that man just as she had been previously.

She realizes how determined he is to win back her respect when she recognizes the unwavering glint in his clear irises. She should tell him that he will never lose it. "I also apologize for Jiraiya-sempai's careless behavior."

"Naruto-kun, it really is a-all right . . . ," she tells him softly.

His expression falters into something melancholy even though his lips are curved upward and he touches gently her shoulder, the warmth travelling down her entire arm. "Hinata . . . that's one of the reasons why you're so cool . . . you're so thoughtful . . . ."

She concentrates on her feet with a tiny grin, though she would very much love to stare at his face, feeling hot and bothered. "N-No, I'm not . . . ."

She isn't, really. Right now, she is feeling most selfish. She had wanted new undergarments for possibly the most inappropriate of reasons, she had gotten cautious of Naruto for working there and while had actually mulled over _shopping_ there, and now . . . now she wants to capture his lips in hers . . . .

Considerate? She can't be.

He clears his throat. "Weeell, I guess I've got to get back to work . . . ."

This startles her, as well as the quick kiss he bestows upon her lips before stepping back. She wishes yearningly that it were longer.

_She is too selfish a person._

"I'll see you, Hinata." His ten megawatt smile is blinding as usual.

"I-I . . . um, y-yeah, Naruto-kun . . . ." Rather giddily, she gazes after him when he opens the door returns within the building and then turns to be on her own way.

Jiraiya shouts at her to come back soon. She probably won't . . . but maybe to visit Naruto-kun . . . .

She also appreciates how _he'd_ never asked her why _she_ had been there.

He's so wonderful.

_A/N: Umm . . . the point of this story? I'm really not sure. Just to sound nice when you read it, I guess. This was originally supposed to be a humorous story, but when you write in present tense, I think it makes everything sound a bit . . . sad, or something. So there. But anyway, I like it! So how about _you_ review please and tell me what you thought!_


End file.
